stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hasth Vernin Vorash
Hasth is a dangerous warlord of the Ma'lau race, and has been a major antagonist against the crew of the USS Espial Grace. (Star Trek: Freedom) Early Life The only child of the Vorash Family, Hasth is a deeply psychotic man with only hatred in his heart and a lust for death in his veins. When he was born Hasth was suffering from an extremely rare mental disease which according to all Ma'lau records ended with the child suffering through a three year existence before their brain hemorrhaged and they died in total agony. The Doctors requested that the Vorash family give them permission to humanely euthanize Hasth so he would not have to live in the constant agony that his mental sickness caused. The Vorash family refused not having the heart to kill their own son, deciding to try and help him live with his illness and putting their faith in Meshk she would show them mercy and cure their son. That was a fatal mistake that they would live to regret. For a time they managed to quiet the constant screaming inside of little Hasth's head, helping him come to terms with his sickness and try to lead a normal life. His Grandfather took him to church every day after his classes to help him calm himself and try to find the strength needed to overcome his mental sickness. Even though his family tried their best to help him overcome his illness, they could still not deny a growing strangeness about their boy. He would often lock himself away in his room, alone in the dark aside from a single candle which he would sit and star at for hours, mumbling something to himself. He also would walk outside during the dead of night or severe rainstorms and stand out in to middle of the courtyard staring up at the heavens until the sun would come back out. Sometimes he would cry out at the night sky either in alien shrieks or tears of absolute agony. In school or at home he would rarely talk, simply staring intently at people or things with an almost hostile glare. Out of their love for their only son they continued trying to help him achieve normality, eventually it seemed like they had succeeded despite the aforementioned behavioral abnormalities. His grades at the Ma'lau school and when he came of age one the eve of his ninth birthday his Grandfather dubbed it time to teach him the ways of combat as he would one day inherit the Blood Clan. This was the first Hasth began to openly speak or show expressions on his face besides frustration, pain, or sorrow. He took to his fighting lessons with great enthusiasm and openly expressed great joy around the house before and/or after his lessons. The art of combat seemed to be the ultimate treatment for his mental disease, the training of his mind to react quickly under stress to remain in a state of calmness in utter chaos. The screaming in his mind soon turned to whispers. His family praised Meshk for her mercy on their child and soon began treating their child like a normal boy of his age and for a time; he seemed to have finally gotten over his disease. However this peace did not last very long, very soon he claimed to hear actual words in the whispers rather than the scratching sounds of gibberish. He said they told him to do things, that "SHE" wanted him to enact her will. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to obey her and became very fond of the voices. He began studying religious texts and became obsessed with dead animals he found. He would constantly be sneaking dead creatures home to study. He would taste their blood just to know how it tasted, remove their organs and try to find out their purpose and importance before seeing just what kind of force was needed to puncture them, and hide the bones in his bedroom to keep. Shortly after his obsession with death his strange behavior from earlier in his life returned with tripled intensity. He would wake from dreams screaming violently, sneak into his parent's chambers and watch them sleep until one of them awoke or morning came, he would not only sit in his room in front of the candle in the dark but seemingly mumble conversations to this woman he claimed to hear, he began to turn violent towards everyone, viciously smacking away his parent's when they tried to bring him in from the rain. Eventually he ran away from home for a period of three weeks and stayed at a temple filled with religious artifacts and old caves with old glyphs at the top of a mountain outside of the Clans' control and nearly void of anyone else. He locked himself away and read over the stories with a crazed devotion, surviving off of creatures he captured. It was then he came in contact with the story that would shape his life forever. It was an ancient story carved on a massive stone slab and was heavily weathered by time called "The Son of Meshk." As he read the tale he began to see similarities between himself and the Son of Meshk. The story foretold that the son of Meshk was never alone as he could always hear his mother whispering to him to guide him and that he could never be defeated in battle by a mortal as he had a soul of pure fire. The pictures showed the son of Meshk having the face of death (represented by a skull for his face), a body that was tuned to perfection, and dressed in ancient Ceremonial armor. In his twisted mind Hasth decided that it was obvious, he was Meshk's son and for some reason was bound to mortal form. He threw himself before a carving of Meshk and called out to his mother "Momma, what is your bidding for your son?" This was asked mere moments before he went on a homicidal rampage killing all thirteen monks in the temple and removing various bones to keep. He returned home shortly after, marching through the moonlight with a new purpose in his mind. He was ready to return back to his godly mother and live with her in the cosmic forces of eternity in a realm that he yearned to "return" to. When he returned home he was greeted by his parents who quickly embraced him, the last mistake they would ever make. Hasth smiling lovingly wrapped his arms around them in what they thought was a return of their affection, however he was preparing to end their lives whispering "You have fulfilled her will perfectly, her son is born. I wish you safe passing into her arms." at which point he broke their necks killing both his parents instantly. Seeking to become immortal "again" he sat down humming happily to himself as he carved out his mother's skull as it was supposedly her way of "returning" his face of death which he wears to this day. For three years he went into hiding in the wilderness like an animal, training himself in the art of killing. He led a homicidal one man campaign destroying nearly every hospital on the planet as they had killed other children with his disease out of mercy. To Hasth that meant they were preventing "Him" from being born, that they were stopping Meshk's son from entering this mortal world for whatever reason she wanted him here. After destroying the hospitals he stole a holey relic thought to be a spear from one of Meshk's son's prophets which was to be returned to him after he returned from a battle that was lost to history. Once he obtained the spear, now decorated in the bones he had collected and having obtained the ancient ceremonial armor he saw in the image in the church he tracked down his grandfather who was within the flagship of the Blood clan. Hasth's grandfather had been expecting this ever since he had learned of his son and wife's deaths at their child's hands. Hasth fought his way onto his Grandfather's flagship and made an attempt on his life. The two fought in seemingly endless conflict which gravely injured the Grandfather eventually causing him to flee, he would never be seen again. After that the thirteen year old Hasth declared himself leader of the Blood Clan and killed everyone who apposed him. Religious Obsession He spend the next thirty years of his life massing his fleet and reading every last piece of literature on their Religion deeming what he thought was true and what wasn't. He also came to the conclusion that the reason he was given mortal form was because in his godly form he had angered his mother and hurt her emotionally in some way and that is why she made him mortal, to learn a lesson. However being her only son she would not allow him to come to harm, so she would remain with him in his head whispering to him. Hasth then decided he needed to make amends for upsetting her by uniting her people by any means necessary and destroy all those who remained in the universe who would not accept his mother as the only true godly power. He would spread her name across the cosmos and when the entire universe sang out with her glorious name in united song she would forgiver her son and love him once more, freeing him from the mortal shackles. Encounter with Barker During his two hundred and five years of life (a middle aged man by Ma'lau standards) Hasth has killed and conquered entire worlds, coming to love his cruelty and showing no remorse for harming aliens as they "mock" his mother's name by believing in false idols and questioning her existence. He has also gained many assets over his life such as a once brilliant now disgraced Scientist who is now his personal Doctor. He has also gained many foes and an understanding of people and the way their minds work. A case example is when his traitorous First Mate attempted to maroon him in a hive full of meat eating bug creatures. Hasth not only managed to kill them all, but returned to his ship (as they never broke orbit because the crew were fighting over who would lead the Blood Clan that Hasth brought to almost super power) where his men stood with their guns drawn. They insisted that they were detaining the First Mate for his blasphemy and treason, to which Hasth informed them that he was no moron and knew they were just fighting over his throne like buzzards for meat and executed the first mate to serve as a lesson. Years later Hasth would meet with his greatest enemy whom he still fights to this day in an endless struggle for his death. The good Admiral (then Captain) Barker met with a passing fleet of aliens which he hailed. Had he not tried to make contact Hasth probably would've ignored the single ship as it was too small of a target. However, being the explorer he was Barker hailed Hasth and tried to make relations between the Federation and Blood Clan not knowing of Hasth's pure evil nature. Hasth, amused by the elderly and feeble creature's blind attempt at friendship played along long enough to get within striking distance. However Hasth would soon discover a foe above foes, as the good Captain fought back with a force Hasth had never before encountered. Barker beat him and forever forged a hatred that has lasted over one hundred and six years. Every time they meet he is defeated or forced to call a drawl and leave. At one hundred and forty the now Admiral fought Hasth within a derelict mining shuttle that had been said to have been carrying artifacts of an interest to both Hasth and the Federation. Barker and Hasth fought for hours for control of the ship during which time Hasth broke open a toxic chemical storage chamber which held run offs from the ship's coolant systems and threw Barker within the cloud causing him to contract a rare illness that rots his body from the inside out very slowly and painfully to which Hasth delights. However after repeated failures to kill Barker Hasth has openly stated that he no longer enjoys successes as the only true success he genuinely cares about continued to elude him. Personality Hasth is at essence a psychopath, he views himself as a God and believes that everyone should worship him as such, resulting in a classic God complex. His failure to kill Barker has driven him to the brink of madness and obsession, and as such it is recommended that he is avoided at all costs.